The Sun Blade
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: Nico and Samantha are very different. But, why are they attracted to each other? As they experience different events, needs, and feelings, they realize what really matters in the awful world of half-bloods. In the end, everything then changes. NicoxOC .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, the first chapter! Remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Nico's POV**

_I can't believe I have to go on this stupid mission. Why can't the satyrs do it? Isn't it their job? And why do I have to do it with Eliza?_ I thought angrily as I marched up to Jeffrey High school of Manhattan. Chiron insisted that I bring a half-blood from this school to camp half-blood. I took a deep breath and stepped inside the school. I didn't step in one since the horrible boarding school with...Bianca.

I'm fourteen now. I'm staying at camp now, and from the sun rays I guess I got a bit of a tan. Percy and Annabeth are my only real friends. As in non-dead. I never let my emotions show, not anymore at least. Stupid Aphrodite cabin had cut my hair. My hair was up to my forearms, now it's up to my chin, with long bangs. I sent ghost after them that night they cut my hair.

I looked at the paper in my hands. My first class was English. And I absolutely hate that class. But, if I must, I must. I opened the door to the classroom and prepared myself for the worst.

**Sam's POV**

I stared out the window as Mr. Malcolm exclaimed some adverb thing. _God, this class is so boring. _Considering I have Dyslexia and ADHD, english is one of my worst class and sitting still was no options for me, thought I had to. My friend, Eliza, was behind me, secretly painting her nails. We sat in the very back, I sat nearest to the window, mostly because I love looking outside.

People call me Sam. I don't like being called Samantha, my real name. Ever. I have long brown hair up to my waist and bangs that went over my eyes a little, and dark red eyes. I was pretty and thin, and I was an average height for a fourteen year old. I love music, I love the sun, and I loved warmth, arts, poems, and summer.

I heard the door of the class open. I glanced at it. A boy, dark hair, tall, dark clothes, looking nervous came in. Mr. Malcolm looked up slightly than back at the board.

"Ah, yes Mr. Nico DiAngelo. Samantha!" he yelled. I jumped from the call of my hated name. "Raise your hand" I raised it and quickly put it back down. "Sit in the seat next to her, and no talking!"

Nico merely nodded and eyed me. I sighed and looked out the window. Mr. Malcolm continued his useless lecture. I felt Nico stare at me, but I paid no mind. The bell finally rang. I grabbed my pencil and headed outside of the classroom. Eliza was talking with the new boy, no doubt she thought he was hot. He would think she is, too. She gorgeous, I feel a little intimidated by her sometimes. But, Nico and her seemed to be arguing. I rolled my eyes and walked past them. I brushed past Nico and he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. I think I saw a smiled play on his lips, but it disappeared as soon as I looked at him. I continued my way to gym.

I put on sweats and a white T-shirt. I camp back out and Nico seemed to be waiting for me. I pulled my hair into a pony-tail and glared at him.

"What do you want?!" I asked, harshly.

He seemed surprised by my sudden outburst. Everyone looked at me. I smiled sweetly and they turned back to what they were doing. I looked back at Nico. He shrugged.

"Wow, you're a man of many words" I said sarcastically.

I faked a twisted ankle and the coach let me leave the gym. I walked down the empty hallway. I'm going outside. At least I _was_. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned. Eliza was running to catch up to me, and I saw Nico running after her. I walked faster and she grabbed me.

"we have to go, _now_" she said.

I hurried to keep up with her, I noticed she had something long and sparkly in her hands. Like a...sword or something. I looked back at Nico was was running to keep up with us. "Go where?" I asked.

"Away from here, it's dangerous." she said.

Nico finally caught up to us. "We have to work on this together!" he hissed at Eliza.

She stopped and turned to him. "No, we don't! I told Chiron that I'll handle this myself!" she yelled.

They had been too busy with their argument to notice I had slipped away from them, I was cutting school. It's not the first, and it's certainly not the last. I was outside and enjoying the sun, until I bumped into someone.

"Ow" I muttered.

Nico had suddenly appeared in front of me. And he had a sword in his hands. I did the next best thing. I ran. I pushed him first, then I ran. As fast as my thin legs could take me. I stopped about a mile away, on the street. I didn't even break a sweat. I sighed and started walking again. I was going to my house. I walked under a shade and Nico had appeared there! As if from the shadows! He started walking towards me.

"Listen, I don't want to force you to come with me" he said softly.

I stepped back, and he stepped forward. "What are you, some kind of nice raper?! Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled and started running again.

This time, he ran after me. I tried running faster, but he was _way _faster. He caught up to me and grabbed my hand. I ended up falling and pulling him down with me. We turned and rolled over, skidding to a stop on the road. And it really hurt.

I groaned and sat up. I think I broke my wrist. I held my limp hand and stood up. Nico was on the ground wincing. He stood up and glared at me angrily. His gaze softened at the sight of my bloody wrist. I started backing away.

"Who are you? _What _are you? I saw you pop up from the shadows" I said.

He chuckled. Which scared me. "It's called shadow traveling" he said. "I'm a half-blood. You are, too Samantha."

I glared at him angrily. I pointed my finger at him, the one with the broken wrist. "Don't call me Samantha" I said, eerily quiet.

I looked at my wrist. It didn't hurt anymore. It actually started healing. Nico stared at my arm in amazement. I shook my wrist. It was completely healed.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. What's happening? I've been spending way to much time in the sun" I muttered and started running again. Only to crash into Eliza.

I fell to the ground and sighed. "Second time" I muttered. Nico stifled a laugh.

"Sam, I need to tell you something important! You're a half-blood" she said.

"Why is everyone saying that? First rape boy here, now you, what is a half-blood?" I asked, putting a hand on my waist.

"A half blood is-Wait, rape? Oh forget it, a half-blood means you're half human and half god. You're father is a god, Sam. All those Greek mythology stuff? It's all true." she said.

I can always tell when someone is telling the truth. I don't know how, but I can. I nodded. "Wait, you believe her?" Nico said.

I nodded. "I can tell when people are telling the truth" I repeated out loud. He looked at me weirdly then nodded.

"Lets go to your house and grab all necessities, alright?" Eliza said I nodded and we took off running.

**Nico's POV**

As I ran with Eliza and Sam, I can't help but think that I have to be careful when I say things to Sam. She can tell if someone is lying, and...I just seriously don't want that because I lie a lot. We reached Sam's house. Small, simple, her parents weren't home. We went up to her room. Eliza had to make a call so she left us up here. Alone. Sam's room is very unique. There was hand-drawn art pieces on the walls. Sheets of music all over her bed. Poems taped onto a large mirror. There was even an acoustic guitar sitting on a chair. She took some clothes and stuffed it in a red bag. Along with girls stuff and...pads. I blushed slightly at the sight of that and turned around. She brushed past me and opened a draw. She kept muttering 'My shades...where are they?'

"Why do you want shades?" I asked her.

"Because I don't like how my eyes look" she responded.

"You're right, I don't like it either" I said.

She stopped suddenly, turned to me, and narrowed her eyes. "You're lying. You think my eyes are pretty?" she said.

I felt my cheeks go hot and turned away from her. She sighed and grabbed her bag. She picked up all the music sheets, black pieces of paper, and the guitar. She walked past me without a word and headed out the room.

Five minutes later, we were on Pegasus heading to Camp Half-blood. Sam hasn't said anything to me, only to Eliza. And I'm kind of glad for that. The Pegasus didn't really like me, but it still let me ride it. Eliza explained everything she needed to know, and before we knew it, we were at camp. And guess who Chiron asked to show Sam around, me. Eliza had to do some _stuff. _Probably her silly Hecate daughter things.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that? Love it? Hate? Please review!! BTW, just in case you didn't understand, Eliza is Hecate daughter, she has dark hair that almost looks blue and dark eyes. ethey are all fourteen. THIS STORY IS ONLY IN NICO'S AND SAM'S POV! Remember to review!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay!! ****Shikamaru123456789, you get virtual cookies! You're right! Woo-hoo! Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter**

**Sam's POV**

I attached my guitar to the strap around my shoulder and followed Nico for the grand tour of Camp Half-blood. It was nice and pretty, though Nico was saying everything with a bored tone. It got me really mad because...ugh! I just hate that tone! It was ringing in my ear like an awful singer!

"Stop!" I yelled.

He stopped and looked at me. "What?" he asked.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Forget it." I muttered. I eyes lit up when I heard singing. It was coming form the cabin Nico referred to as the 'Apollo' cabin. I walked to it, despite Nico's pretesting, and opened the door.

There was two people there. A boy and a girl. They looked like twins, brown hair, tanned skin, and the same light eyes. The boy was playing the guitar, and the girl was singing. They stopped when they noticed me.

"Oh, hi there" The boy said and stood up. "I'm Shane"-he gestured to the girl- "And this is my sister Jane"

I smiled. "I'm Sam. Nice music." I said.

The girl grinned and stood up. "You like music?" she asked.

I nodded. "I love it"

Shane looked at Jane, she shrugged. "What else do you like?" he asked.

I was a little taken back by the question, but I answered: "Um, poetry, Shakespeare, playing music, singing, writing music, warmth, and I'm pretty good with doctor stuff" I said. They were staring at me. Well, at something above my head. I raised my head slightly, there was a sign over it. Like..a stick with snakes around it or something.

"Hello Sam, daughter of Apollo. Or, you know, our half-sister" Jane said.

I smiled. "I'm Apollo's daughter?" I repeated. They nodded happily. "Cool! Um...what do I do now?" I asked stupidly.

Shane opened the door wider. "Get you bags, set them on that bunk. You'll be staying here" he said.

I grinned and ran inside. I set my bags down. "This is awesome!" I exclaimed.

It was warm in here. The walls were filled with posters and music bands, music sheets, and poems. The was a corner of a room dedicated to instruments. And another dedicated to medicine and such. And a 'Honesty is the best Policy' poster on the back of the door. I giggled inwardly at that. The room was bright with brown walls, the floor was wooden and had music sheets on it. Art pieces were all over the roof, and it was amazing.

"It's cool isn't it?" Jane said and sat next to me. She admired the roof, too.

"Do you mind if I put some of my drawing there?" I asked.

"Of course not! You're a part of the cabin!" she said happily. "Shane and me are the cabin leaders, just so you know"

I nodded and took out drawings from my bag. There was one of a dining room, a cluttered desk, fruits, and Manhattan, from the sky's Point of view. Don't ask how I even knew it looked like that.

"These are good" Shane said and picked up the Manhattan one. "Especially this one, no one has ever done it before."

I blushed. "I got bored one day.."

"Samantha! We need to continue the tour!" Nico called from outside.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Stop calling me Samantha!" I yelled. I turned back to Shane and Jane. "Sorry 'bout that" I muttered.

Jane shrugged. "Don't worry, we don't like him anyways. He's Hades son, ghost, dead, and worst of all, darkness. Since we represent the sun, we don't talk to him much. We're like total opposites." she said.

I nodded. What I was thinking is that they shouldn't keep him out of it just because he was Hades son. Then, I thought about him calling me Samantha and got angry all over again.

"See you guy's later" I said and walked out. I took hold of the guitar strap and followed Nico. The grass under him seemed to die a bit.

I saw Eliza and ran to her. "Why are you always running off?! Gods, you are so annoying" Nico yelled.

I glared at him and turned to Eliza. "I got claimed by Apollo!" I squealed.

She grinned. "I knew it! You fit the description perfectly!" she said. I heard a yell from the Hecate cabin. Eliza winced. "I have to go, Devi probably exploded the potions again" she said. I nodded and she ran off.

I sighed and walked back to Nico, giving him an icy glare and brushed past him. Now I know why he hates me, Jane had explained it to me. We're opposites. I ended up bumping into someone and fell to the ground.

"The third time today! This is just great!" I yelled.

Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Sorry, I was running and I didn't see you." the person said. It was a boy. A few inches taller than me, blond hair, bright wonderful green eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Third time?" he asked.

I laughed. "My morning was not nice. I'm Sam" I said.

She shook my hand. "Simon" he said.

I smiled. Nico came next to me. "Simon" was all he said and glared at him. Simon glared back.

"_Nico_." he said and turned back to me. "I'm from the Demeter cabin and you...?"

"Apollo" I said.

He grinned and glanced at Nico. "Why don't I take her off your hands, huh?" he said.

Nico glared at me. "Be my guest" he said and walked away.

Did he really hate me that much? I hardly knew him. Simon pulled my to a place where people were shooting arrows. "You'll be great at this" he said.

I picked up a bow and arrows and out down my guitar. Simon shifted bow in my hands so it was the right way. I felt my neck prickle. I turned. No one was there. I turned back to the target, which was about fifty feet away.

"Now do this-" he demonstrated pulling a part of the bow back. "-And shoot" he finished and shot the arrow and it landed a few inches away from the target.

I studied him as he did it again. I pulled the elastic string back and aimed at the target. I let go and the arrow whistled and hit the middle. I grinned. I actually got it right on target!

"Apollo kids are great with aiming and arrows." Simon said. I spotted Nico walking to the arena with a sword.

I smirked and pulled the elastic string of the bow. I let go and the arrow whistled right past his ear, onto the door he was about to open. He turned me, surprise written all over his face. He glared at me and swiftly took out a dagger and hurled it past me. Right past my ear. He smirked as I glared at him. Then he went into the arena.

"Wasn't that nice" Simon muttered.

I saw Jane and Shane running towards me. They were holding a box. "Here a gift from the Apollo cabin, like a welcome present. We give it to all newcomers." Jane said and handed me the box.

I opened it and stared at what was inside. A golden bow and arrow. But one problem, only one arrow. "It's beautiful, but why is there only one arrow? Wouldn't I need more?" I said.

Shane grinned. "It's charmed, when ever you shoot the arrow, another appears in it's place. And you could make the whole thing all together appear and disappear whenever you want to." he explained.

I smiled. "Now _that _is amazing! Thanks, guys!" I said and hugged the both of them. The smiled and sang out 'You're welcome!'. They left and Simon and I admired the bow and arrow.

**Nico's POV**

I hate Simon. He always says I'm a killer because I just happen to kill the grass I step on. Considering he's Demeter's son, of course he's mad about that. But, hey. He can grow more! Sometimes I kill the grass just to aggravate the whole Demeter cabin.

He and Sam are a good match. She's the sun, and he needs that for his dumb flowers. I felt a twinge of sadness as I thought about Sam being with him. _Wait-what am I doing? I hate her. Why would I feel jealous of her being with him? Yeah, she's pretty and all, but I can't like her. What am I saying?! I shouldn't even be thinking about this!_

I took my sword and walked to the arena after watching Simon out his arms around her showing her how to shoot an arrow like she was a child. As, I opened the door, an arrow went past my ear. I turned, stunned that someone tried hitting me and- oh. It was Sam. She was smirking at me, Simon was glaring at me. Probably because she paying attention to me. I wiped out my dagger and threw it past her ear, she yelped and glared at me. I smirked and went into the arena.

I spotted Percy practicing, he was teaching his little brother, John, how to use a dagger. He saw and told John to get a rest. Annabeth ran in and hid behind Percy. I grinned at them. Annabeth looked absolutely terrified. They were three years older than me and still acted like kids.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

Annabeth peered over Percy shoulder, towards the door. "Spider. A large one. Travis and Conner!" She screamed and ducked behind Percy again.

Percy and I started laughing as a huge robotic spider crawled towards us. It was saying: 'Kill Annabeth' over and over again. I could tell Percy was in on it because he was laughing really hard.

Annabeth shrieked and ran behind someone who just opened the door. Which happened to Sam. She looked confused as Annabeth tried navigating her outside so she could sneak out. Annabeth told her something and Sam nodded. She lifted a bow and arrow, a gold one. I never saw it with her before.

She aimed at the spider and let go of the string. The arrow went blindly fast and landed right on the OFF button on the spider. I looked at her in awe as another arrow appeared an she attached something to it. She shot the arrow and it exploded the spider on contact.

I put my arm over my face as the spiders robot pieces flew everywhere. I looked to the door to find Sam smiling widely and Annabeth thanking her. Annabeth walked angrily to Percy.

"Were you a part of this?!" She yelled. She shrugged and stifled a laughed. She smacked him on the head, he winced and apologized.

Annabeth sighed and nodded. She kissed him. And it wasn't one of those kisses that are just one peck. I turned, embarrassed that I saw that. Sam looked embarrassed, too. I walked to her, wanting to get away from Percy and Annabeth.

"You almost killed me" I told her.

She glared at me and said, "I could of, though I _have _a heart".

"Are you implying I don't have a heart?" I said, making my voice sound surprising.

She laughed. A small laugh. It was...nice. I guess. She eyed me, then walked to where one of her siblings was at. Her name was Lisa, I think. Simon walked through the door, giving me a glare, then walked towards Sam. He asked her something. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. Eliza came in afterward with her sister, Devi. Devi glared at me and walked to Sam and Simon. Annabeth walked over there, too. She perked up and nodded. _Is this like a meeting or something?! _

Sam was nodding and then she walked away form the group. She brushed past me and headed outside. I stopped her. "What was that all about" I asked.

She looked irritated. "A party. We want to throw a party and I have to ask Chiron" she explained and headed outside again.

I followed her. Then remembered when I followed her earlier today and she call me a raper. I smiled inwardly.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, though she walked faster.

"No reason" I said.

"You're lying!" She said, actually _sang. _Her voice was beautiful. I practically melted, but then I remembered that would be weird. And that Apollo kids always have a good voice. _But, hers is the best. _A small part of me said. I ignored it and continued walking next to her.

I don't know why I feel...close to her somehow. I ignored the feeling and concentrated on where we were going,

**Sam's POV**

We're having a party! Simon suggested it and everyone in the arena agreed! But, I need to ask Chiron. They said he would probably agree though. I don't know why Nico was walking with me, it kind of irritated me. But, I was comfortable. I noticed him smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, walking faster.

"No reason" he responded.

I felt a ringing in my ears, a sign that he's lying. "You're lying!" I sang.

He smiled at me when I sang. He seemed to realize what he was doing so he looked away. We got to the Big House and Chiron was on the porch.

"Chiron? I was wondering...um" I started.

"If we can have a party" Nico finished.

I looked at him, surprised. Did that mean he was going? Wait, why would the son of the lord of the dead want to go to a party where people have fun? And laugh? And listen to music? Chiron thought it over and nodded.

"Yay! Thank you! It's tonight, and it'll probably end late...so uh...yeah!" I said and smiled widely.

I ran back to the arena and told everyone the news. They all scattered, running to tell everyone. I sighed happily and noticed Nico walk into the arena.

"You going to the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am." he said.

I nodded. He walked by me, brushing past me slowly. "See you there" he said. His voice almost inaudible.

I stared at him as he practiced. He didn't turn around, though I know he knew I was watching him. Simon came in and that's when Nico turned. The two boys glared at each other and Simon pulled me away. He looked hurt, but it quickly turned into anger. I sighed and went along with Simon.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that??? Tell me what you think! Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I wrote these three chapters in advance, that why I'm putting them all here today. Just at different times. The forth chapter is coming soon , too. I wrote these first ones yesterday and I want to get them here before I forget. Well, on with the story!**

**PS. IT'S STILL SAM'S POV**

**Chapter 3**

I think I'll regret this. I'm going to the Aphrodite cabin. So they could help me with what to wear at the party. I'm going to sing a song, one of my favorites. Shane is going to be the drummer, Jane is going to be the base player, and Lisa was another base player, too. I have to look all rockstar-ish, and for that I need the Aphrodite cabin's help. I knocked and a girl opened it. Red head, blue eyes, creme-colored skin. Of course she was pretty.

"Sam, from the Apollo cabin. New camper right?" she said, I nodded. "I'm Clay"

"Hi, um...I was wondering, you heard about the party tonight, right? Well, I'm going to be singing and I was to look really pretty and-" be fore I could finish, she pulled my into the cabin and everyone worked their magic.

They straighten my hair in a rockstar0ish way, including my bangs. Since my bangs were curled inwards, I already looked different with it straight. They put dark eyeliner, mascara and applied a bit of blush. I looked really tanned since I've been claimed, maybe because I'm the daughter of the sun god, I don't know. They put a soft pink lip gloss and took out some clothes for me. Black skinny jeans, white halter top, and white flip-flops. I really looked like a rockstar two hours after they finished. Just in time for the party, too.

"I look amazing! Thank you!" I squealed.

"You're welcome! We'll all be there watching you! And have fun with Simon, he's a hottie" Clay said.

I smiled and thanked them again. I walked out, it was dark. The sun had gone down, which made me a little sad. I don't really like darkness or the night, but oh well. Campers were rushing through the woods to get to the beach. This party was going to be awesome! I got to the beach, it was nicely decorated. Glowing lights were in the air so we could see everything, but it was still kind of dark. I don't know how that works. There was drums, guitars, and microphones on a platform on the sand. Music was playing from the speakers and people were dancing. I tried recognizing the music. Ah, Love drunk by Boys like Girls. I stood on my toes, looking for Simon. And maybe I'll see Nico around.

I spotted him. He was wearing a plaid shirt and brown Khakis. I walked up to him. I looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Sam? Wow, you look great" he said.

I smiled. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" I said.

"Want to dance?" He asked I nodded.

We danced for five songs until I saw Nico. He was wearing a black shirt and black straight jeans. I stopped dancing. "Um, I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said over the music he nodded and went the other way to the food section.

Nico was at the drink section. I went over there and poured myself some soda. Nico didn't recognize me, I giggled and he looked at me. "Hi, Nico"I said.

"Do I know you?" He asked harshly.

I scoffed. "Now I see why girls don't talk to you" I said.

His eyes widened a bit. "Sam?" he asked. I nodded. "You look different"

I nodded again. "A good different?"

He scoffed. "No, bad"

I grinned. "You're lying" I sang. He blushed and looked at the drink he was holding. I heard my name being called. Nico and I looked in the direction.

Jane was introducing me. "Hey everyone! I hope you're having a good time tonight I know I am!" she said over the microphone. She winked at someone in the crowd. "Everyone say hello to the new camper Sam! She's going to sing a song! Woo-hoo!"

Everyone cheered as I made my way to the stage. I didn't think that they'll be this happy, it's like a concert. I took the microphone from Jane.

"Hi everyone! I'm Sam, as you heard from Jane, and I'm going to be singing _I could get used to this _by the Veronicas!" I said.

They cheered. I love that song, as I mentioned earlier. Shane, Jane, and Lisa got ready to play the music. I held the microphone tightly. I saw Nico with his arms crossed look at me and Simon smiling at me.

The song started softly. I began singing.

"_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this_

_You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this_"

The tempo got faster

"_Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you_"

Shane started drumming.

"_Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this"

The music got a bit softer.

"_You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this_

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less"

The music turned into rock.

"_Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this"

_  
_It turned a bit softer again.

"_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it_"

Shane stopped his drumming and Lisa stopped playing the guitar. Eliza played one note over and over again.

"_Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_"_  
_

The music got loud again.

"_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
__With you it all comes naturally  
Lost _the_ reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this_"

Lisa, Jane, and Shane stopped playing their instruments. I noticed Nico was staring at me, I stared at him, too.

"_You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this_"

I finished and everyone burst into claps and cheers. My singing was pretty great. I looked at Simon. He was clapping and cheering. I looked at Nico again. He had his hands in his pockets, when I looked at him, he looked away. I frowned. Jane took the mike.

"Woo! That was Sam singing I could get used to this! Give her a hand, wasn't she great?" She said.

Everyone clapped and cheered louder. I forced a smile. Why did I even care if Nico looked at me? I shook my head and smiled wider. I walked down the steps. Simon greeted my with a hug. I didn't need to look to see Nico was looking at us.

Simon pulled away. "You were great! You're an amazing singer!" he exclaimed, while other people pat me on the back.

"Thanks! It's one of my favorite songs, glad you like it!" I responded. My throat felt dry. "I need to refuel, see you bit" I said he nodded and I went over to the drink section. I drank some water and looked around. I saw Nico heading towards me. I acted bored.

"Nico" I said.

"Samantha" he responded.

I rolled my eyes angrily, not that he could see, my bangs were covering it. "You liked the song?" I asked.

He nodded. "There's no use lying" he said.

I laughed. He edged closer. "Was it too...girlish or, um, too weird? Or was my voice too high-pitched?" I asked.

**Nico's POV**

"Was it too...girlish or, um, too weird? Or was my voice to high-pitched?" she asked me.

I thought her voice was great. All the right pitches and everything. She was wonderful. But of course I wasn't going to say that out loud. "No, no, and no" I said softly.

I was really liking this girl, even though I seriously shouldn't. I stepped closer to her. She seemed stunned that I was this close to her, but she wasn't backing up. And I couldn't stop myself. I took another step towards her. We were inches apart. Then, she was pulled away. I looked at who pulled her. Simon. He put his arm around her protectively and glared at me. I sighed and looked away.

"What are you doing Nico?!" Simon said, trying to keep his voice low.

I looked at Sam. "I'm talking to you guys" I said, letting no emotion show in my voice.

"What _were _you doing with Sam?!" He said, his voice a bit louder.

I looked back at Simon. "What does it look like?" I said simply.

"It _looked _like you were going to kiss her!" he said.

"Yes, and she didn't back away" I said, challenging him to say something else.

"She wasn't doing _anything, _you came onto her!" He yelled, grabbing attention from a few others.

"Why don't you ask her how she feels?!" I yelled.

He looked at me angrily with clenched fist. He turned to Sam. But, she wasn't there. We looked around, searching for her. She was running towards the woods. I felt bad, we were screaming right in front of her _about _her. As much as I didn't want to do it, I walked in her direction. But, Simon stopped me. I looked at him angrily.

"What?!" I yelled, grabbing more attention.

"She's here with _me _so why don't you leave her alone! _I'm _going to her!" He yelled.

"There's a reason she ran off, because of you!" I yelled back.

"Why'd you pick her? Because I like her? Why are you suddenly interested in her? You two are complete opposites and you're just using her to annoy me" he said and walked past me, pushing me in the process.

I glared at him and was completely aware of people staring. I used shadow travel to get to the front of my cabin. I went inside and went on my bed. Why _did _I like her? What's so special about her that made me like her? _Everything. _A voice inside of me said. I sighed and ignored it. I should just stop bothering her. I'm just giving her more stress to deal with. I went to sleep with that last thought

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter, I'm going to upload the next on in like an hour or so, remember to review!!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's POV**

When Nico and Simon started arguing, I ran. I didn't like them fighting for me, I would've thought it was flattering, but I don't think I'm worth it. They didn't even noticed when I ran away. I went to my cabin, no one was there. They were all at the party. I put on my brown pajamas, took off the makeup, put my hair into a pony-tail, and slipped into my bed. I heard knocking at my door. I lifted my head. Another knock. I got up and opened the door. I peered in through the other side. Simon was there.

"I'm sorry" he said once he saw me.

I nodded. "It's okay I just-"

"No, it's not okay. Nico and I were arguing about you, talking about what you feel without even asking you." he explained.

I looked away. "Pretty much, yeah" I said.

He smiled. "That's what I like about you, you say what you think" he said.

I looked at him. "You like me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed and said, "I thought it was pretty obvious"

I grinned. "Apparently, I'm must be somewhat clueless"

"Yes you are" he said and pulled me into a hug.

He smelled like flowers. I smiled. "You know, capture the flag is in two days" he said.

I stayed in his embrace. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's the same as the ones in the books, you want to be on my team?"

I nodded. He rubbed the back of my head and I swear, I would've fallen asleep right then and there. I think he noticed my sleepiness because he picked me up and put me on my bed softly.

"I think Nico is using you to get back at me." he said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was telling the truth. "I asked him about it, he didn't say anything" he said. Again, true.

"Just to tell you, goodnight" he said and left the cabin.

**Next morning**

I woke up just as the sun started to show. Normal routine for Apollo kids. I put on a camp T-shirt that someone left on my bed and jean shorts, I put on flip flops and tied my hair into a bun. I grabbed my guitar and left my loud cabin. No one but the Apollo cabin was awake. I walked to the beach and sat at the edge of a boardwalk, by legs dangling off the edge. I set my guitar around me and took out my guitar pick. I played a few notes, though nothing seemed to be right. Something was wrong with me.

I tried playing more notes. It sounded good...just not _me. _My music was usually filled with energy and excitement, this was like sadness and gloominess. I set my guitar down angrily and brought my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and looked out at the rising sun. I felt warmer instantly. I was still mad that I couldn't play my music right. I laid back and put my hands behind my back. I closed my eyes and stayed like that, soaking in the hot sun.

I felt someone next to me, I didn't opened my eyes to see who. It was probably Simon or Eliza. I shifted as a large shadow went over me. I blinked. Nico was standing above me.

"Having fun?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Loads" I said and grabbed my guitar. I stood up and started heading back. But Nico took my hand.

"You don't have to avoid me" He said softly.

I took my hand back angrily. "Yes, I do if you're going to try and kiss me again." I hissed, remembering the conversation with Simon and me last night.

He looked genuinely hurt. "Look I-" he stopped when he noticed my icy glare.

I made my bow and arrow appear, but I only took out the arrow. I held it to his throat threateningly, my hand touched his throat and it was really cold. But, my touch seemed to warm it, he looked surprised by this. I ignored the feeling. "Leave me alone" I said and walked away from him.

As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't want to walk away.

**Nico's POV.**

She held the arrow to my throat. Her delicate fingers touched my and I felt instant warmth. I was..stunned. How did she do that? I really didn't want to here what she said next.

She said, "Leave me alone" and I felt...well...genuinely hurt. I finally make up my mind that I really do like her, and she _shuns _me! She walked away, but she looked like she didn't want to. I watched her leave sadly. _What did I even do?!_ I thought angrily. I kicked a stray rock and it landed in the water hard. I saw an angry water nymph pop out the water and say something to me angrily. I glared at it and walked back to my cabin.

I plopped down on my bed and put my hands behind my head. I suddenly thought of something. Simon. He must've told her something. I sat up and clenched my hands angrily. I thought of a plan. I would make Sam like me. And the ultimate way to to realize what she's missing. I got up of my bed and headed outside.

**Sam's POV**

After I left Nico, I was feeling guilty. But, also good because he was using me, as Simon said. And I don't like being used. I played with my guitar strings and went into my cabin. No one was in there. I started playing a tune that I was working on the past few weeks. It was a soft sound, but it still sounded wrong. And I don't even have the lyrics for it. I sighed and put my guitar away. I picked up sketch paper and a pencil and headed out side. I'm going to draw the camp. I sat under a shady tree and started drawing.

I was drawing the Aphrodite cabin, when I noticed two people kissing. I smiled. _Love birds. _I was drawing people, too. So, when I was finished drawing I looked at the picture more closely. The girl looked like Clay. I stared at the picture in horror. A knot formed in my stomach, my grip tightened on my pencil, and my eyes filled with tears. Nico was there making out with Clay. Then, I realized-why am I crying? I don't like Nico! Or...I sighed and it came out as a sob. I guess Clay heard my sob because she stopped kissing Nico and looked around. Her eyes landed on my. Her eyes widened. Nico looked over at me, then looked away. I think I saw him _smirk. _I stood up quickly and ran into the woods.

I sat in a clearing, on a rock where the sun touches it. I took a shaky breath and put my face in my hands. I breathed out and it came out as another sob. I angrily wiped away the tears.

"Why am I crying? I don't even like Nico..." I whispered, reassuring myself.

I started crying, when I finally realized I did. And A lot. I slid down the large rock and cried. I cried until my cries turned into heavy breaths. When I finally calmed down, I looked at the picture I drew and ripped it up angrily. It was filled with tears so it didn't matter. I sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do about Simon?" I asked to no one I particular.

"Don't know, what do you think?" I heard someone said.

I stood up quickly. Eliza was standing there. I slumped back down onto the rock. "How'd you know I was here?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I saw you run away, and of course I used my Hecate magic to find you" She stated easily. "_Why'd _you run away?" she asked.

I looked at the ripped paper. She saw my gaze and put the picture back together. Her eyes landed on the picture of Nico and Clay. "I didn't even notice it was them until I finished" I said sadly.

"Looks like you were really concentrated, and...sad" she said, holding up the wet paper up disgustingly.

I laughed. "Yeah, I was. But, the thing, I saw him smile..." I said sadly. She sat down next to me. "Did he want me sad? Did he do that purposely? Ugh!" I cried helplessly.

"I hate him" I said suddenly.

She looked at me, surprised. "You were obviously jealous, you like him. Why would you hate him?" she asked.

I sighed. "Because he was with someone else, and smiling! I'm never talking to him again" I muttered.

I heard the conch horn blow. "Time for dinner" Eliza said quietly.

I nodded. "You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute" I said. She nodded and left.

I sighed and looked up at the sun. My eyes widened as I saw a box fall from it. I shrieked as it hit me and pushed me down to the ground.

I groaned and sat up. I looked at the box. It had my name on it. I stared at it. _Am I supposed to open it? _I shrugged and opened the box gingerly. I gasped. It was a sword! A bright run sword. I touched it and pulled by hand back fast. It was practically on fire! Did it _really _come from the sun? I put the lid on and picked it up. I ran to the dinning pavilion. Everyone was eating. The people I knew looked up at me, including Nico. I avoided him and ran to Chiron.

"Chiron! This box! It came from the sun! And it's burning hot, I don't know what to do with!" I cried.

He opened it and shut it quickly. He stood up, waking Mr. D from his sleep. Why was he sleeping on in a chair? I don't know. Everyone was looking at me now.

"Follow me, and bring someone with you." He said and headed at the Big House. I looked around, not looking at Nico, and landed my eyes on Eliza. I gestured for her to come, she nodded and we both ran to the Big House.

Chiron sat down and looked at some papers. He looked up at us.

"Put the box down, it's dangerous, child." he said. I nodded and put it on the desk. "That sword, comes every thousand years so the Chosen One. That sword is called the Sun Blade." he said grimly.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if it was short and about the cliffy, I just started school and I need to sleep. Tell me what you think of of the chapter, in other words...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating, my index finger got hit and it went all swollen during gym...I think it was sprained or something, and I couldn't type....here's the next chapter!  
**

**Chapter 5**

After Chiron called the sword the Sun Blade, Eliza gasped. I didn't know what that was, what surprised me is what he said about the Chosen one or something. It came to me, does that mean I'm the chosen one? I cleared my throat.

"What is the Sun Blade?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me, then at Eliza. "Eliza will be willing to explain it" he said.

I looked at Eliza. She sighed and sat down. "The Sun Blade is a special sword that Apollo and Helios made. It can actually control the sun, Apollo and Helios made it to enter the world every thousand years, to the Chosen one. This time, it came to you. It's never suppose to be spoken about, the gods feared that if any bad people got their hands on it, it would mean the possible end the world." she explained.

I stared at her then looked at Chiron. He nodded as if confirming what she said. I did the next best thing; I panicked. I started pacing and bit my thumb nail. "What?! This means I'm the freaking Chosen one?! The only thing I get chosen for is softball, and I'm not good at that either! This has to be some sort of mistake! I'm new here, It can't be me! I don't even know what I can do yet! I can't control the sun! Are you freaking kidding-" Eliza stopped my screaming by putting some sort of black blob thing on my lips. It was disgusting.

I peeled it away and cringed. That felt nasty. I glared at Eliza, she shrugged and looked at Chiron. "What do we do?" she asked him.

He rubbed his chin. "For now, I'll Iris Message Apollo. Sam? I think you have to find some way to touch or use the Blade. Eliza, can you help her while I sort this out?" he asked.

"Of course, come one Sam" she said and pulled me outside.

I quickly grabbed the box and let myself be pulled. Outside I was greeted by Nico. "What happened?!" He asked.

I opened my mouth to tell him everything, but then I remembered I was angry at him. I quickly closed my mouth and glared at him. Simon came behind him and looked at me with concerned eyes. He came next to me and put his arm around me.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

I looked at Nico, he looked pained. _Right, because he was so sad kissing Clay. _I thought stubbornly. I leaned against Simon. "Come on to the arena, I'll tell you there" I told him and Eliza, me, and Simon headed to the arena.

**Nico's POV**

When Eliza, Sam, and Simon left, I clenched my fist, killing all plants around me. I ignored yells from the Demeter cabin and stalked off to the woods. Once I was out of sight and out of hearing, I yelled in frustration. I chuckled as I saw birds fly from the sudden noise. I sighed and laid down on the dirty ground. Why did I kiss Clay? I know is was a bad choice, seeing that Clay was Sam's best friend. But still, Sam was jealous. Which meant she likes me. I got angry at myself. After all that happened all I care about is Sam being jealous and liking me?! And still chose Simon over me!

My eyes lit as I thought of an idea. I got up and concentrated on shadow traveling. I felt myself lurk through the shadows and stumbled as I appeared in the arena. I hid behind a large dummy as Sam, Eliza and Simon sat a few feet in front of the dummy.

"What's this all about?" Simon asked.

"The Sun Blade" Eliza said.

My eyes widened. _The Sun Blade? _My eyes widened even more when I remembered that Sam was holding a box. And I bet the Blade was in there. And I bet-

"Sam is the so-called Chosen one" Eliza finished, as if she was reading my mind.

I blinked. It was true. That means Sam is in a lot of danger. A lot of people would want to get to her, but then I remembered that not much people know about the sword. But, I knew everyone knew because hydra just burst into the arena doors and headed right to where Sam was sitting. Instinctively, I jumped in front of her and sheathed my sword. She shrieked as I sliced the head off.

I mentally cursed myself. Two are going to grow back in its place. As if on cue, two slowly grew and it seemed to smiled at me. A bow and arrow appeared on Sam and she stood in a battle stance with a determined look in her face. She never looked more beautiful. I didn't notice I was staring at her until she shot an arrow right by my ear.

"The monster!" She reminded me.

I looked at the hydra as my cheeks grew warm. Simon took out a sword from a near by dummy, and Eliza held up her sword. I noticed that no one but us was in the arena. And that when all of Hades broke loose.

**Sam's POV **

I was telling Simon what Chiron told me and Eliza. Just as I was about to explain it to him, some sort of monster went through the doors of the arena. As it got closer to me, out of no where Nico jumped closer to me and cut the things head off. I screamed loudly. I gasped as two heads grew in it's place. The thing now had two heads. I stood and my bow and arrow appeared. I got into stance and put on my best brave face. I noticed Nico staring at me.

"The monster!" I yelled and shot an arrow really close to his ear. He turned back to the monster and from the corner of my eyes, Eliza and Simon had swords ready.

What struck me weird is that no one was here. What struck me as terrified was when a bunch of monsters burst through the door. Now I was really scared. It was a bunch of dracaena, ran straight towards me. I tried jumping out of the way, seeing that the hydra snapped at me. Suddenly, I thought of a brilliant, but stupid plan.

I stopped in front of the hydra. It opened it's nasty mouth and hissed. I flinched but regained composure. It hesitated, I don't think it wanted to kill me. I held my arms out and prayed to Apollo that I can do this right. Warmth filled me and I motioned it out of my body.

A huge heat blast came from me and burned every monster in the arena. They all screeched and exploded, though the hydra took some time. I fell on one knee and put my face in my hands. That took up a lot of energy. I glanced back only to see Simon, Eliza and Nico staring at me in awe. And they their clothes were a little burnt.

I didn't have time to rejoice because a whole new set of monsters erupted from the doors and attacked.

"That's not fair! It's like a hundred to four!" Eliza screamed.

I rolled my eyes and got my bow and arrow ready.

"I think they're after Sam!" Nico yelled. "So Sam, get out of here!" He added.

I shook my head and he gave me a irritated look, I glared at him and moved back a few feet as all of them attacked the monsters. Where were all the other campers anyway?!

I climbed onto a bench shot three arrows at a blue giant. It staggered back and exploded. I shot a bunch of them at dracaena and lowered my bow when one dracaena looked right at me. With great speed, it ran to me and started attacking me with a dagger. I threw down my bow and started fighting with my arrow.

It was going really fast, attacking me here and there all at the same time. I ignored the large scar she created on my leg since it'll heal fast. Soon, five dracaena was attacking me, and I was starting to lose. One stabbed me in the leg and I cried out in pain. I dropped on the ground and forced myself to stand back up. One of the dracaena grinned evilly.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die being attacked my monsters. I'm going to die helpless and crying and bloody and a whole bunch of other depressing things. I hope when Simon see's me I'm not too covered in blood. And I wish that I let Nico-

"Ah!" I screamed as I was interrupted my my death thoughts and pushed to the side, landing on my back.

"I said to stay put, you're not a big listener, are you?" Nico growled.

I glared at him and manged not to blush when I realized his arm was tightly around my waist. He quickly let go when he realized, too. I stood up and dusted myself off. I pushed him aside and took out my dagger. I started running to the monster, but then Sun Blade caught my eyes. It was glowing and I walked towards it. I slowly held my hand out and grabbed the handle. It didn't hurt me or anything so I picked it up. It felt...right in my hand.

A monster roared in the background and I remembered that my friends were being attacked. I ran to the monsters and started fighting. The Sun Blade made me feel so powerful, I just kept on fighting and I think I grinned one time.

Pretty soon, all the monster were dead and I was breathing heavily against the wall. Nico and the other laid on the wall next me, too.

Simon coughed and looked at me and said, "I guess that sword really works".

___________________________________________________________________________________

**How was that? I'm not good at fighting scenes, so I made this as best as I could. Please leave a review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! Here's a new chapter, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

I suddenly felt very tired. Like all the strength and energy was drained out of me. My hand started burning and and yelped and let go of the Sun Sword. Guess I still don't know how to use it. I dropped on my knees, still feeling unnaturally tired. Simon took my arm and helped me up.

"You okay?" He asked and I gave an obvious look. "Okay...you're not. Lets get you to the infirmary."

I nodded and let him pick me up and carry me. By the time he set me on an uncomfortable bed, I was already sleeping.

***

I woke to the sound of voices. They sounded muffled and I couldn't make out much words. I did make a few, but they didn't make much since. I went back to sleep then woke up again a few minutes after the Sun rose. There was no one else in the infirmary and I felt really lonely. I leaned up and figured I got most of my strength back so I got out of the bed. There was a cup with a weird colored juice in it, but I think I had to drink it. I did – it tasted like strawberry pancakes. It made me feel full of energy.

I noticed I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I sighed and started heading outside when I was suddenly pushed backwards by a fearsome hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sam! I heard about what happened yesterday then I remembered what _else _happenedyesterday, with Nico and me? Well, I saw the look on your face and I knew you liked him, but when I asked him he said you were with Simon and I didn't think...oh, well! Nico is incredibly hot and I couldn't resist, if it wasn't for his rotten attitude I- oh forget it! I'm sorry!" Clay said, still embracing me in a hug.

I tried taking all this in. Nico kissed her purposely. Why did I care, now I just hate him even more. Clay noticed the angry look on my face and recoiled. I smiled weakly at her.

"No, sorry. I forgive you, it's just Nico..." I sighed and shook my head. "I don't even like him. It won't bother me if you and him were...you know." I said.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, 'cause at times he's really sweet and...Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded and her reassuringly. She gave me one more hug and ran out of the infirmary. I took a deep breath and didn't think about what just happened. I stepped out and was greeted by the sun's early warmth. I sprinted to my cabin and opened the door. Of course, none of my half- sisters and brothers weren't there. I quickly showered and put on an oversized shirt, shorts and flip-flops. The shirt used to be white, but now it had paint all over.

I smiled at the memory of the shirt I was wearing. My mother and I had a paint fight in the backyard and some of our shirts were caught up in the middle of it. I suddenly missed my mother very much, I left a note before I left, so she would know I'm at camp. I closed my eyes and was determined to not let tears fall and focused on my hair. I ran a comb through it a couple times and made a mental note to cut it.

I left my cabin and had breakfast. Camp served breakfast a little earlier because of us Apollo kids. After I was done, I went to shoot some arrows, where the other Apollo kids are. I wondered where the Sun Sword was.

Jane ran over to me and gave me a hug when she saw me. "Thank the gods you're okay." She breathed. "I can't believe you're the Chosen one!" She said.

I shook my head, "I really don't want that going around, so can please drop it for a little while?" I asked.

She nodded and gave me another hug. "Of course! Now, lets shoot arrows!" She yelled. I smiled and my bow and arrow appeared in my hands. But, I didn't have time to shoot any arrows because Eliza and her sister came.

**Nico's POV**

I haven't slept all night. I was worried about Sam and I was angry about Simon. Maybe I should stop my moping. Sam obviously doesn't like me, and why would she? Simon doesn't want me near her, what's knew? I'm over it.

Sadly, I knew I wasn't. I can't change my feelings that fast, it might take a while. Heck, I don't even think I _will _change my feelings! I heard two knocks at my door. I glared at the door, wishing it would open on it's own. I sighed and got up then opened the door.

Clay was standing there, her eyes wide and beautiful. _But not as beautiful as Sam's. _I ignored that thought and smiled at her, remembering our make-out session. She was wearing wearing a white t-shirt and pink shorts, on her feet were pink those boot things, what were they called? _Uggs, _that was it.

She walked past me, into my cabin. My eyes drifted downwards, to her butt. I'm a guy – I notice these things. "Sure, come on in." I said sarcastically.

"Gladly." She replied and looked around. She looked at me, a determined look in her face. "I need to talk to you." she said. I nodded. "Alright, you know before, yesterday what happened between us? You know when I asked about you and Sam, and you were all like, '_Sam? No, I don't like her, in fact, I loathe her' _Direct quote, by the way, well, was that true?"

I blinked, did I really say that? I scratched my head and thought about it. Since I'm in the middle of forgetting about her, I guess one way of proving myself I don't like her is by saying it out loud.

"I have no feelings for her, like I told you." I said. I felt something weird in my stomach when I said it. It didn't sound right.

Clay sighed and smiled. "That's good because I just talked to her." _Wait- she talked to Sam? _"And she told me to go for it."

"Go for what?" I asked warily.

"You." She said simply. I stared at her. "I don't want to just make-out and leave it at that, I want to give this a chance." She said.

Sam told her to go for it. Go for _me. _I guess that settles it, I thought angrily. "Alright, me too." I found myself saying.

She smiled even wider. "Great! Oh, um, I'm sorry for waking you up this early, I was just really excited. So...I'll see you later? Awesome! So, bye!" She squealed and ran out of my cabin.

_What did I just do?_

I sighed. No point in going to sleep now. I put on an old pair of jeans and a dark brown shirt then headed out. No one was in sight outside, but I saw people shooting arrows. I didn't see Sam among them. I headed to the beach.

When I got there, Percy was there, too. He saw me and waved me over. I nodded and walked over to him. "So, what's up?" Percy asked...giving me a _look. _

"Nothing, why?" I responded.

"Oh nothing, it's just, Annabeth's been telling me that you and the new camper, Sam-"

"There's nothing going on with us!" I suddenly said. "She has Simon...and plus – I have Clay."

Percy stifled a laugh. "Wait- _you and Clay? _Aphrodite's daughter? How did you end up with her? Wasn't she the one who cut your hair?" I glared at him and he laughed than shrugged. "Alright, this is none of my business. Annabeth told me to talk to you. But, better do something about this, and quickly, too before she get's involve." He laughed even more.

He looked over my head and smirked. I looked over at what he was looking at and frowned. Several yards away, I saw Sam. Eliza was with her, so was Eliza's sister – Devi. They were in their bathing suits. Devi threw herself into the water while Eliza and Sam talked. They couldn't see us.

"Better talk to her" Percy said and jogged off. Much help he is.

I looked back at Sam and Eliza. Sam was wiping her eyes like she was crying or something. Sam gestured wildly and Eliza shook her head. Sam dropped herself on the sand and gestured for Eliza to do something. Eliza shrugged and went into the water. Maybe I should talk to her...?

Before I knew what I was doing, I found my self shadow traveling. Within a few minutes, was in the shadows of the trees behind her. I was already here, might as well talk to her.

**Sam's POV**

"Hey" A voice said beside me. I looked up and was surprised to see Nico. I looked down, not wiling to show him I've been crying. He sat next to me and I looked at the water, Eliza was busy with Devi, so she couldn't turn Nico into a frog or anything. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing" I muttered.

He chuckled, "Nothing? You just got attacked by monsters. And monsters aren't even allowed here. Someone invited them." He said this like he suddenly thought about it.

I don't know much about this camp...but I think he's right. Then I remembered I made a secret pact to not talk to him. I stood up abruptly and glared at him. "I'm going to enjoy camp because I'll probably leave right away because of the stupid sword!" I stomped angrily and my hair flicked in my face. "And I'm going cut off all my stupid hair! Gods, this is all so...stupid!"

Nico got up in a flash, grabbed my shoulders, then shook me. I took a deep breath then jerked away from his hold. "I'm taking a swim." I said then ran to join Eliza.

When I was waist deep in water, Eliza met up with me grinning wickedly. "So...how's it going?" She asked eying Nico. I glared at her and she laughed. I found myself smiling along. "Can we just...relax before something else comes up?"

***

After about two hours, Eliza, Devi, and I decided we were wrinkled enough so we left the water and sunbathed. Eliza told me Chiron took the Sun Sword and put it in his room...or stable. Whatever. All I know is I'm _very _reluctant to see that sword again. Nico wasn't in sight; I forgot to ask him how it went with Clay.

After a while I decided to leave Eliza and Devi, and talk to Chiron. I quickly changed into my Camp Half-blood shirt and shorts and walked over to the Big House. Chiron was there with...with some chubby, black-almost-purple-hair guy. Chiron saw me and smiled.

"Hello, Sam. Are you feeling better?" He asked. I nodded and the chubby guy just grunted. Chiron noticed my look towards the chubby guy and cleared his throat. "This is Mr. D." he said.

Mr. D? Didn't Eliza tell me something about him? I looked curiously at Mr. D. He looked at me as if he knew I didn't know who he was. "He's a god; Dionysus." Someone whispered beside me. I jumped, shocked, and sighed when I noticed it's just Simon.

"Wait – You're Dionysus? What are you doing _here? _Isn't a god suppose to be on Olympus or something?" I blurted.

His (Purple? Neat color) eyes flared. "Well, Pam, you want to repeat that?" he asked.

I shook my head and whispered, "It's Sam" He grunted and gulped down a can of soda. I turned to Chiron. "Chiron, what do I do about the sword?" I asked.

He scratched his bushy beard. "Many people want that sword, for it to choose you, now many people want _you. _I suggest seeing the Oracle, Rachel. Unfortunately, she's not very...happy in her cave so she decided to go home until needed. She'll be here tomorrow." he said.

I nodded, a bit confused, and Simon put his arm around my shoulders and smiled at Mr. D and Chiron. "Thank you, we'll leave you now." He led me away from the big house.

I suddenly had a thought. "Hey, why do you go on? I've got to go do something." I said.

He eyed me warily, "Alright, I'll see you at dinner?" He asked, I nodded. He gave me a quick hug and was off. I wondered what he did when he disappeared into the woods, like he did just now. That's an adventure for another day, I told myself and headed to Aphrodite's cabin. I knocked once and Clay opened the door.

"Hey Sam! What brings you here?" She asked and flipped her hair. She smiled at someone behind me, I glanced back and saw Nico watching us. _Stalker, _I thought absentmindedly.

"I need you to do something for me." I said.

She raised an eye-brow then sighed dramatically. "I don't really _do _favors..."

"It's beauty-related." I said. She smiled widely and pulled me inside her cabin. There was three other girls there and we quickly made introductions.

I told Clay what she had to do and she nodded. "But, it's so beautiful!" She whined. I gave her a look and she sighed. She proceeded to take out special scissors and started clipping my hair away. She cut it up to my neck, like I wanted it. "All this great hair going to waste." she kept muttered.

She washed it when she was done and dried it. I smiled at the mirror, it looked alright. A bit shorter than what expected, but it looked good. "There. You look wonderful!" Clay squealed.

I nodded and glanced at her through the mirror. "Speaking of wonderful, is that how your talk with Nico went?" I asked, remembering the smile she gave him earlier.

She nodded and started combing my hair. "Yes it did, I asked him if he was willing to give it a chance, and he said yes! I'm so excited! Wait, I hope this isn't to weird for you?" She said.

I shook my head, loving the feeling of having short hair, and stood up. "It's not weird at at all, I'm happy for you. Well, I need to get back to Simon." I said. I gave her a hug, just to verify I'm okay with her and Nico, and left the cabin.

Her sister's attacked me by giving me a couple of tips of how I could do my hair when it's short, by I escaped and found myself practically running from the cabin. I stopped and wondered what to do before Rachel came. My eyes drifted to the woods, the Simon had gone. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to find out what he's been doing. I looked around to see if anyone was around, _of course, it's a camp! _The little voice inside me whispered. I traced his steps and looked for any sign to where _exactly _he went.

* * *

**Hello, Evil Hershey Panda says, dragging out the 'O'. You should tell me how this chapter is...in a review! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soo..I know I haven't updated in a while, and it took a little review to help me realize that. So, here it is! **

**Chapter 7**

I wasn't completely sure about following Simon. It's like...reading through your boyfriend's text messages or something. I felt weird and disgusting. Considering my father is the god of truth also, doing this didn't make me feel the least bit good. I decided I'll follow him a bit more then leave him alone.

I didn't really _know _where he went, but I guess walking around aimlessly helps cause in about ten minutes, I found him. He was talking to someone over Iris Message, I couldn't see who, but his expression was grim so I knew it was important. I ran the other way, not wanting to spy on him any longer. I stopped midway when I heard yelling.

**Nico's POV**

Clay wasn't all that bad. I mean, she's annoying, but she's nice to be around. I...tolerate her. I also needed a break from her, she's..._clingy. _I escaped from her and headed to the beach, I was half hoping Sam would be there, but instead I saw the last person I wanted to see.

Simon. He was talking to someone over Iris Message intensively. I considered raising the dead on him but then I heard him say one word. _Kronos. _

I haven't heard that name in quite a while. Hearing it in such an important-looking conversation made me curious and suspicious. Or maybe that was just my jealousy talking. I decided to spy on him anyway.

"-at least until tomorrow." Simon had said.

"Okay, no more than tomorrow. Bring the girl or don't come at all. We need her! This cannot be completed without her!" The voice from the IM was female.

I did not like where this was going. Simon is either talking about a real nerdy wizard game or he's the betrayer and the one who called the monsters on Sam. I vote on the betrayer one. I just really can't believe he betrayed Sam. She trusted him. Oh, I wasn't even surprised! Then again, I wasn't happy about it either. Actually, the first emotion I felt was anger. Anger that he would _use _Sam in such a way, in a way to get what he and his...people what they and he wanted!

I jumped out from my hiding spot and stuck my sword out at Simon and glared at him. He looked genuinely surprised. The IM vanished, leaving me with no proof that Simon betrayed camp.

"I should have known. You, I probably did know, I always saw you as a lying, evil twit! Why would you do this to Sam? Abuse her trust? And...and you betrayed camp. Why?" I said, not caring, but just wanting to know. I felt like a re-run of _Lost _or something.

He spat on my face then punched me in the gut. I fell to my knees then he kneed me on the nose and I'm pretty sure I heard something crack. The pain came late because about five second later, I was in immense pain. All of it circulating around my nose. I yelled in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him and momentarily forgot about my nose then attacked Simon.

Unfortunately, he had grabbed my sword and held it towards me. He didn't look damn right holding that sword. So untrained and sloppy. He lunged at me, by I easy side-stepped and elbowed him in the rib, grabbed his arm and twisted it. He hit my head with the hilt of the sword and I crumpled down, blood running now my head. I was conscious, but barely.

I heard a familiar voice and my heart pounded a bit faster than it already was. "Simon! Nico! _Simon?" _She sounded so confused.

"Sam..." I croaked. "Get...away"

I turned my head towards her then glanced at Simon. He had my sword to my throat and was staring blankly at Sam. I was starting to pass out, I knew it, but I didn't let myself.

"Simon..." I heard her say. _Please please don't-_

"I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry." He said.

Sam laughed coldly. "It was you wasn't it? Everything. I should have known, _I should have known! _Gods, what is it with people and betraying and hurting others and being downright _stupid?_" She yelled. That's when I passed out.

**Sam's POV**

I was furious. I could catch the hint that Simon was betraying me – camp, I mean. I couldn't take it!

"So much happened then _this? _What's wrong with everyone these days! It's like...like this is the knew trend! Is that was this is? Are trying to be cool and bad? Well, being on the other side won't help you! It'll only make your life miserable!" I was angry. Did I mention that? _Angry. _I wasn't sad or upset or surprised – I was _angry. _

Then, Simon just stands there like an idiot pointing the damn sword to Nico's throat. He could at least say something, _explain _why he did it!

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Then he attacked me. I attacked him back, I put all my anger in energy and fought with a few tears slipping down my face. I was _frustrated_.Though, I didn't know the real reason why I was crying. Because Simon betrayed me or Nico was right and he's lying on the ground, unconscious _because _of Simon. All in all, I just wanted to hit something, multiple times, and Simon was right there so that's exactly what I did.

We fought taking turns. I punched, he punched – I kicked he kicked. Then, he picked up Nico's sword. My bow and arrow appeared in my hands, I ditched the bow and pointed the arrow at him. We circled each other, then, by the way we were fighting, it looked like we were dancing the tango.

I was so concentrated on just beating him, I didn't noticed his foot swinging around and tripping me. I fell on my stomach and quickly tried to get up, but I couldn't because his foot was pressed onto my back. He then hit me with the hilt of the sword on my head. I stood up and I took several moments to recover. In the time, he managed to grab rope from nearby bushes and tied them around my hands. I had absolutely no more strength or energy to fight. All my anger was replaced by sadness, lonesomeness, and despair.

Just when I thought I was going to be kidnapped and taken to Simon's evil lair or something, I heard something. A yell. A very high pitched yell. Eliza! She must have heard the yelling! She came and immediately Simon with her sword he was surprised and didn't have much of an advantage from mine and Nico's fight, so he was losing fast. Eliza raked him with her sword on his face and he cried out and fell to his knees.

"How dare you!" Eliza screamed, furious.

He groaned and looked up. His face was bleeding. I no longer felt anything but hatred towards him, so when I saw him look at me with pleading eyes, I glared at him and mouth to him, _I hate you. _I've never had anyone betray me, not even my friends from school. And he betrayed me in the worst possible way.

I wanted to cry.

I struggled to stand, but got to it in a few moments. This is the life I chose I guess. I was practically asking for it when Nico and Eliza first came to me. I should complain. _Nico..._I looked at him, sprawled across the ground. I felt on the verge of tears again.

I went to run to his side, but I was grabbed by the waist by strong arms. I screamed and kicked, but I didn't harm the person who had grabbed me. A black bag made of cloth was put over my head and my hands were tied. I squirmed then was dropped. I jumped up, not being able to see anything, I bumped into someone who grabbed me again. I was hoisted over someone's shoulders so I screamed and kicked once again.

"Shut up!" I heard a deep voice yell and was whacked across the head with something hard. My whole head was in pain and I was getting dizzier because whoever was holding me was fighting someone.

"Sam!" I heard Eliza yell then a painful cry sounded in my ears.

I was slipping into unconsciousness, I knew it, and I was terrified of what might happen when I did, so I tried keeping myself awake. I squirmed again then was dropped. The bag slipped off my head and I fell to the ground, unfortunately, I hit my head when I landed. That was it. I could move, I stared blankly ahead. I was looking at Nico, was awakening. Eliza and someone else was fighting a big guy and Simon. I heard a ringing in my ear and it got louder and louder. Nico managed to move his head, but winced so he froze. He saw me, then his eyes filled with fear and worry. From the corner of my eye, I saw Eliza go down. A few tears slid down my cheek.

I was hoisted up again, the bag slid over my head, then that was when I passed out.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Nico's POV**

I _Hate _not being able to do anything for someone I care about. My mother, I can't do anything cause I was a child, Bianca, I couldn't do anything because I didn't know what in _Hades _was happening, and Sam I couldn't do _shit _because I was lying on the floor, beaten by the guy who kidnapped her. I kicked the wall of my cabin. _Why in Hades did I do _nothing_?_

_You were half dead. _The sane part of me said.

I took a deep breath and dropped myself on my bed.

I last saw Sam being swept away by a big guy, he could've been a _god. _He was huge. I could _not _move at all, then I passed out. I woke in the infirmary, but after I realized what happened, I threw a tantrum and stomped off to my cabin. I've been in here for about a day and a half. Just being angry.

"This. Sucks." I muttered.

Someone knocked at my door. I didn't even say anything and Eliza burst through my door. She opened the curtains, letting light flood through. The then turned my light on and glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I said.

She crossed her arms, "Wondering how long it'll take you to figure out a plan to get Sam back." she replied.

Huh. Why didn't I think of that? _Because you were to busy being 'angry' _my mind retorted. Without a word to her, I got up and exited my room. I headed to the Big House, I heard Eliza follow close behind me. Chiron was in his wheelchair form. He was just standing there, staring at something in the distance.

"Chiron. I need a quest." I said, defiantly.

Chiron looked down, "I'm sorry, child. I'm afraid that can't happen."

So...I didn't think he would say no. Then again, I knew he would say no. "Chiron, _please. _You can't just let them take Sam away! Isn't she the chosen one or something? I _need _the quest, Chiron." I pleaded.

"I can't let that happen because you'll need the oracle-"

"_Then get Rachel! _I don't care I just-"

"-And the oracle has not been found or seen anywhere." he finished.

"What?" Eliza gasped.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I sent out a few demigods to search for her, she wasn't anywhere at camp the past few days nor has her family seen her." He said solemnly.

"She was probably taken along with Sam! Chiron, _please._" Eliza pressed her hands together. Chiron shook his head and said no more. Eliza pulled me to the side. "Please tell me you are not going to just sit here and wait for Rachel to pop up."

I rolled my eyes, "I definitely am, because that sounds like the kind of thing Nico Di Angelo would do." I grabbed Eliza's arm, she yelped in surprise. I suddenly heard someone yell out my name and then someone else grabbed my other arm right before I shadow traveled to the part of the woods where we last saw Sam.

We ended up exactly where I pictured. I looked to my right where..._Clay _stood, holding my arm tightly with her eyes shut. So...that was who had shouted my name.

"_Clay? _What are you doing here?" Eliza asked, glaring at her a bit.

She opened her eyes then breathed out a sigh of relief. "I saw you guys talking to Chiron and _knew _ it was about Sam. So, I figured you found out Rachel was missing and you were going to save Sam without his consent. I knew Nico was going to shadow travel- he's too lazy to walk, apparently,- so I grabbed on before you disappeared and here I am!" She said this with the most excited voice I've ever heard.

"Greaaaat." Eliza's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"So, uh, you know our plan now. You can't come." I said simply.

She set her arms on her hips. She never looked hotter. "Excuse me? Nico, you said you and I would work this out, and what better way then a quest? And look, Samantha is my friend, too, and if you're going to help her, I'm a part of the group. Also, if you say no, I swear I will make sure you are bald by tomorrow."

I cleared my throat, "Welcome to the rescue!"

Clay squealed and jumped up and down. She planted a kiss on my cheek, Eliza rolled her eyes. "Ahem so, who exactly do we find out where she went?" Eliza asked.

"Look for clues, I guess." I answered.

"Or use IM." Clay suggested.

I nodded, "Good idea."

Eliza sent her to get a spray of some sort filled with water. I gave her a look, telling her not to be so rude. She shrugged and walked around, looking for anything important. Clay came running back a few minutes later with a spray of some sort filled with water. She sprayed while Eliza threw in a drachma and muttered a few words. Sam rippled in the reflection. I was about to call out her name, then I saw the rest of the image. Simon was cradling her passed out body. They were in a wooden room...I saw a port hole in the background and water which meant they were at sea. I saw a paper on a nearby desk, it said something about dragon island. Simon blinked and looked up then stared straight at us.

"Jim!" He yelled. The big man who I saw carrying Sam entered the room. He glanced at us through the IM and grunted.

"I'll find you and kill you Simon!" I yelled before _Jim _cut off the connection by slashing it with his sword.

"I think we found her." Clay said in a small voice.

**Sam's POV**

Waking up in the arms of the guy you were into who turned out to be a traitor and had kidnapped out isn't the best way to wake up. I guess no one gets what they want. Simon's eyes widened, "Sam, oh gods, you're awake! Thank goodness!" He sighed and hugged me.

I squirmed and fell out of his grip. I landed on the floor hard. Not my best idea. I scrambled up and stood in fighting stance. "Simon, let me go or I'll force my way out." I growled.

"Sam, please. I know you have every reason to hate me, I kidnapped you! But, it was for a good cause!" He said.

I laughed, "And what in Zeus's name is that?" I asked.

"We're rebuilding the Titan Army and consider-"

"Ha! _A good cause? _Last time I checked, the Titan side was the evil side!" I argued.

"Not from my point of view. Listen, this life was greater than any thing I've ever experience at Camp. While we've been busy rebuilding it, at camp when I heard you were the chosen one, I figured you were really special and that Camp didn't deserve to have you. You were meant for greatness, siding form the gods won't do anything. They'll use you for whatever you have, and once you have nothing left to offer, they'll drop you." He said, kind of sad.

"How is the Titan any different?" I questioned, sounding interested.

"Instead of dropping you like the gods do; They'll reward you. Sometimes greatly, I know of one guy who did something so great, he ended up being immortal. You'll be safe from any harm." he said, stepping closer to me.

"What have you gained form all this?" I wondered.

"Everything I would hope for; Respect. I am the lieutenant of this army." he said proudly.

I nodded. "That doesn't sound all that bad..."

"Sam, _please. _If you don't accept this offer, they'll use torture to get you to work with us."

I smiled and edged closer to him, "I was already leaning more towards the Titan's army anyway." I told him.

He grinned, "Really?"

I nodded. He hugged me tightly. I moved away. "You did kidnapping me though. And you hurt my friend." I said, frowning.

He scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry for that...but, I didn't think you would want to talk at the moment. As for Eliza...she's in the gods side. Which means she's the enemy."

I nodded, "I suppose I can handle that. I didn't have that much friends at camp anyway. I guess it's alright." I said, still frowning a bit.

Simon took my hand. "Are we alright?" he asked softly.

I forced a smile, "Of course we are." I said. He pulled me into a warm embrace.

_What in Hades' have I gotten myself into?_

**Okay...this chapter's done. A little twist in the end, eh? Btw, review make me update more! Well, not really, I'll update anyway, but it wouldn't hurt to leave your opinions, would it? Smiles sheepishly***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" This really big man said, pointing a sword to my neck. I suppose he was the guy that had carried me away. He was insanely strong looking, pale skin with black curly hair.

They had still chained my hands together, just in case, though I _tried _telling them I was true to them, they didn't take my word. It was frustrating! "My dad is the damned god of _truth! _How the hell could I be lying? I'm with this side!" I stomped my foot angrily. "You guys are so stubborn!"

There was another guy with him, slightly built, caramel skin, buzz cut, brown eyes. Handsome, I suppose. "I think we can believe you, for now. But, one step out of line and you are dead." he said, narrowing his eyes. I tried not looking scared, fortunately, I guess I succeeded. "By the way, big man here is Jim, son of Hephaestus. I'm Ari, son of Ares."

_Wow, Ari, son of Ares. Typical. _Simon put his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Simon, _please._" I heard a girl say. We turned, a really pretty girl was standing behind us, looking at us in disgust. She had auburn hair up to her elbow, hazel eyes, and olive skin.

He rolled his eyes, "Sam, _this _girl right here is Noel. Your half sister." He said, letting go of me.

She grinned, "You're the famous Sam, eh?" She said. Suddenly, she jumped back, "She's clean, right?"

Ari chuckled, "She's with us." he said

"Okay, then. Come, you're bunking with Nina." She took my arm and led me away from the guys.

"Nina?" I questioned as she led me back into the ship and up a staircase. It was a _big _ship. Almost like a yacht.

"Daughter of Nyx, don't worry. She's a nice girl. Quiet girl, though. Shy." She said, mostly to herself.

We went up a couple flights. I noticed one of the floors had an indoor pool. _Wow, these guys got it _made_! _We finally stopped at the sixth, I think it was the last one, too. We passed about twelve suites before making it to the to the end, room 73. She had to knock twice before someone opened. A girl with dark, short layered hair, dark, tired eyes, pale skin, and looked about my age.

"Sorry for waking you up so early, but you have a roommate. It's Sam, you know, _the one._" Noel beamed.

She smiled a little, then yawned. "Come on in." She said.

"Good luck. She's pretty gloomy, like the son of Hades, total opposite of us." Noel whispered to me.

"I get it." I said and rolled my eyes.

The place was nice enough. A flat screen TV, a Wii, Ps2, a few controllers. The main color of the place was dark blue, I liked it. There was two beds, full size, and two bathrooms. A large mirror sat against the wall with several drawers under, and a closet settled itself in one of the corners of the room. The door closed behind me. Nina went to the bathroom, hers I guess, and I heard the water run.

She finished and stepped out then studied me. "So, Sam, right?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, and your name is Nina?" She nodded. "Well, sorry if I'm intruding or anything. This is all pretty new to me. This room, how does it have all this nice stuff?" I asked, touching the Wii.

She grinned, "We have our ways of getting it. This side has its perks." she winked then went back in the bathroom to take a shower.

I sighed and sat down. I figured the drawers were Nina's so I went to the closet, weirdly, all my clothes were there. _That's not creepy at all. _I pulled out an orange shirt, then put it back. Isn't that the camp color? _What looks evil here? _I took out a red shirt with an evil bunny on it and jean shorts. I took a quick shower then changed into the outfit and slipped on flip-flops. Nina wasn't in the room anymore so I headed out and down the hall, waiting to see what will happen.

**Nico's POV**

"Where can we find a boat?" I asked as I paced.

Eliza and Clay watched me pace nervously. "We can ask Camp for one." Clay offered excitedly.

Eliza glared at her, "There are so many reasons why that _wouldn't _work." She hissed then muttered something like _dipshit. _"We can steal one. Outside the borders, near the lake, aren't there fishing boats?"

"Good idea." Nico muttered. Clay glared at Eliza. _Girls are crazy. _

We had to sneak around the dragon to get past the borders, but other than that, the trip was pretty easy. Then there was the whole thing where we need to distract the fisherman to take the boat. Eliza said she'll be doing that while Clay helps her. There was a couple fishermen there. Eliza produced a giant fish out of thin air, she handed it to Clay who reluctantly took it.

"_Whoa, _look at this big fish I caught!" Clay exclaimed, pushing her chess up a bit. "Can someone help me?" She pouted at the fishermen.

I resisted laughing. They all made their way to her, but when they got close enough, Clay knocked them all out in a series of kicks and punches. I gaped at her, Eliza was a little flabbergasted, too. I shook my head.

"I said to distract them, not knock them out!" I yelled out.

"Being knocked out _is _kind of like distracting them!" She responded.

"_No! _It's not! It's _knocking _them out!" Eliza threw her arms in the air, Clay merely shrugged.

Plans changed so we just took the biggest boat we saw and sailed it back to the fireworks beach without any problem. We docked it at the end of the beach, since no one ever goes there. We hopped off and decided we should pack, then at night we set out. Eliza and Clay went off to their own business while I went looking for Percy and Annabeth. I found Percy, but no sign of Annabeth. He was on a bench with his arms crossed, glaring at the ground.

"Hey." I greeted and sat next to him. Percy seemed to notice I was there and tried to put on a happy face. "Problems with Annabeth?" I said before he opened his mouth.

"Yeah, she pretty much called me stupid then stomped off when I called her a smart ass, there's no pleasing that woman!" He glared at the ground again.

"Sorry about you're troubles." I said and rolled my eyes. "Anyway, tonight I'm leaving. I-"

"You're gonna look for your girlfriend?" Percy interrupted, interested.

I glared at him, "She's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed then sighed, "I'm with Clay anyway."

"Clay? The Afro girl? Why? I thought you l-"

"Percy? Please? I'm trying to tell you something important?" I put my hand to my face. "I'm going to look for Sam, just thought someone should know or Chiron will go crazy and think campers are disappearing."

Percy frowned, "Okay, but be careful. Also, about Sam, you might not like what you see. She's pretty new to all this, and the other side has it's way of molding someone's mind. She might not be the same when you see her."

"No, she wouldn't." I shot back, clenching my fist.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth spoke instead. "Percy?" She walked over to him. I looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things."

"It's alright, don't worry. I shouldn't have called you a smart ass. Even though you kinda are, Wise Girl."

"Whatever ever, you're not the brightest fish, either, Seaweed Brain." She hugged him then kissed.

"Bye, guys." I waved and turned around and started walking away.

I heard Annabeth ask about our conversation, but Percy pushed it aside. Watching them made me even more depressed. I'm slightly jealous of his and Annabeth's relationship. They seem so perfect. They've never had a real argument.

I went back to my cabin and stuffed some things in my duffel bag. I laid on my made and didn't get off, only for dinner, then went back into my cabin, set my alarm, and went to sleep.

~.~

I woke up at exactly one in the morning. The alarm was piercing loud, so I quickly slammed it down so it shut off and listened for anything that moved outside. _Nothing. _I put on a black shirt and black jeans, along with songs and _Adidas _slippers. I lifted the duffel bag and slung it around my shoulder and used shadow traveling to appear where we left the boat.

I climbed on and was shocked to see Clay already there. She was wearings dark blue, ripped jeans and a blue sweatshirt with the picture of a band printed on it. She had her own duffel bag, it was pink, and was using it as a pillow as she slept. Her hair was straightened and had new pink highlights.

I set down my bag and edged towards her, she looked... beautiful. I went over to her and poked her several times. "What? Huh? Oh... Gods, you're late." She groaned and turned her head.

I grinned "I said _one_ not _twelve._" I reminded her.

"Of course you did. Where's Eliza?" She yawned.

I shrugged, then Eliza appeared next to me, Clay jumped and I thought, _is that how people feel when I shadow travel next to them? _Eliza wore her dark blue deer pajama pants, a blue tank top and fuzzy pink slippers. She only carried a small book bag.

"I _love _your pajamas!" Clay squealed.

Eliza beamed, "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes. _Girls. _"How do we start this thing?" I muttered. Clay stood, stretched, then went to the front of the boat. She pulled a bunch of levers, then a button, and the boat buckled then started moving. Eliza and I stared at her, she shrugged then steered the boat.

~.~

**Hope you like this chapter(: BTW, 'Nina' is pronounced like _Knee-Nah._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't been updating much, I was helping my friend write a story, look for her! (_BowChickaBowWoww)_**

**Chapter 10**

**Sam's POV**

No one in the halls, so I roamed around, going up and down the stairs. No one was _anywhere. _It was like they all disappeared. Then, I spotted Nina turning around a corner. "Nina!" I caught up with her, she looked at me annoyingly, but said nothing. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Lunch. Cafeteria." She said then continued walking.

I mentally slapped my head. I felt like an idiot. This was going to be harder then I thought. I ran down the stairs, to the cafeteria. When I got there, I noticed lots of people were leaving. I scanned the room for anyone I knew, I saw Simon. He glanced in my direction then grinned and hollered me to go over to him, and I did. He was sitting with Noel and Ari.

"Hi." I breathed as I sat down next to Simon, Noel and Ari were across from us.

"You're late." Noel announced, stuffing a spoon inside Italian ice-cream then putting it in her mouth. "You issed the ice eam" she said, sounding funny.

I smiled, "I'm okay." I assured her. Simon handed me a cup of orange soda. "What do I do here, exactly?" I asked, taking a sip of it.

"Train." Ari said simply, eying me as I drank from the cup.

"Where? With who?" I insisted.

"In the training room. With me and nine other kids." Ari replied.

I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows as Ari studied me. Simon put his arm around my shoulders and grinned. "Tomorrow, today's your first day. Enjoy yourself while you can."

"We should go to the pool. Not many are there now, most have classes at this time." Noel said, taking another bite of her ice cream.

"We _should. _Let's go." Simon said then stood, taking my hand and pulling me up.

Noel grinned, Ari sighed and shook his head. "I'm leaving." he announced.

"Yeah, me, too. I don't have a bathing suit and I'm not in the mood to swim." I said, pulling away from Simon. He frowned, Noel shrugged and dragged him along with her. I turned to Ari, who narrowed his eyes. "Are you always this suspicious?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Only of rats like you." He sneered.

Anger boiled up inside me and I felt my face go warm. "What exactly do I have to do to gain your trust?"

He blinked, then glared at me. He opened his mouth, closed it, then shook his head. I took a deep breath then turned away from him. _I'm not wasting my time with him. _I walked out of the cafeteria then wandered around some more, just getting to know the place, I suddenly felt the need to _write _or play music.

I headed back to mine and Nina's room. Nina was there, on her bed, reading. She disregarded me as I waved to to. I sighed then picked up a notebook and pencil then hurriedly made my way out of the room. I went to the deck, where only a few people were at. The sun was burning high up in the sky and only a few amount of cloud were out. The sea made gentle splashing sounds against the side of the yacht, calming me a little.

Once my pencil touched the paper, I couldn't stop writing. I was scraping the writing utensil across the paper fiercely, like it was my last note to the world before I was be gone forever. _Wow, that's totally not depressing. _It was about anything in particular. It was just a number of poems, all describing how I feel, my emotions, my surroundings.

"Those around that bad." I heard Ari say.

I jumped then my hand flew to my chest. "You scared me!" I said, exasperated. He was reading over my shoulder and I didn't even notice him. Then, I realized, _he was reading over my shoulders. _I stood up angrily then shut the notebook. "Why did you read them?"

He looked shocked. "Why shouldn't I?" He shot back.

"It's an invasion of my privacy! I don't let anyone see what I write! What makes you any different?" I clenched my fist.

His eyes flared, "I'm sorry if I took a peek! You don't need to blow up like that!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I _hate _it when people reading my things, there's a reason I keep it to myself! Why were you reading it anyway?" I said, gritting my teeth.

He took a deep breath. "It looked interesting." He said simply.

I continued glaring at him, he didn't move from his spot so I stomped in frustration, turned in my heels, then made my way back into the yacht.

**Nico's POV**

Clay was steering, her hair blowing in the soft wind. She looked tired though, and yawned every few minutes. I wen up to her then took the wheel. "I steer, go get some sleep." I insisted.

She smiled weakly, kissed me on the cheek, then went into the boat. I turned back to the sea. I didn't see any sign of any other boat, and hope was starting to fade. I frowned as the sky rumbled.

Eliza walked up next to me. "If you want, I could try and use a locating spell." She asked, shrugging.

"You could've told me that an hour ago." I said, gritting my teeth.

She glared at me. "Do you want my help or not?" She crossed her arms. I sighed then nodded.

She smirked then grabbed a compass sitting on a wooden table. She sat cross legged on the floor and I watched her curiously. She held the compass with both hands then closed her eyes. She muttered several Greek words, spells I guess, and said Sam's full name. The compass glowed bright then dimmed down, giving off a soft golden glow.

She opened her eyes then grinned. She jumped up, "This is the first time it's actually worked." She told me and and handed me the compass. "It's pointing North, so off we go!" she exclaimed pointing forward.

A wry smile formed on my lips, but I didn't say anything went in the direction the compass pointed. _Sam, I'm coming for you. _

~.~

**I am sooooo sorry this chapter was sooooo damn short! I am disappointed my it. I just wanted to write a quick chapter to show I haven't abandoned this story. I promise the next chapter with be long! And trust me, it _will _be. Review? Maybe?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Sam's POV_

"You know, you're pretty cute." Ari said, following me down the stairs.

"Get _away._" I groaned to the son of Ares.

Unfortunately, he didn't. I slowed down as I realized I didn't know where I was going. I took several passages, and now I was lost. On a boat. With a stubborn, hot-headed, bipolar, boy. _Great._

I tried remembering where I was _before _I made this horrendous journey and shut my eyes. "Trouble?" Ari whispered his mouth right beside my ear. I jumped, and then glared at him.

"Just show me where to go." I said, sighing. He smirked at me; I turned my head and looked down the narrow, empty hallway. He stepped close to me. "What are you doing?" I asked as he almost closed the space between us. I started thinking of ways to get out of the situation.

He put his hand on the wall beside me, blocking anyway out. His breath smelled of strawberry. "Why exactly are you with Simon?" He asked me, making me uncomfortable.

"Because I like him. _Only _him." I told him, glaring at him.

"I can change that." He whispered.

He kissed my neck. I was so shocked, so I stood frozen as he put his hands on my waist and brought me closer to him, closing the space between us. It was when his lips met mine that I finally came to my senses. I pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled, taking several steps back.

"Nothing, I just find you really attractive." He said coolly, taking slow steps towards me.

"Um, Simon is you're _friend, _your _boss, _and my _boyfriend!_ Are you crazy?" I took a deep breath, though I couldn't get the taste of his lips off of mine. I felt as if the pressure was still there, like his hands were still on my waist. I took another shaky breath.

"You're thinking about me aren't you?" He said, cracking a smile. "All it took was one kiss."

"Shut up. I'm telling Simon." I said, though my voice was weak as the realization of what just happened dawned on me.

"Oh, you can't do that. Think of how heart-broken he'll be? Remember, you _let _me kiss you."

"_Are you high? _No I didn't! You forced yourself on me!" I cried.

"You liked it!" He swiftly grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, locking his eyes with mine. "You… liked it."

"Where are you getting all this _from? _No! I thought you hated me! Ugh, let me go!" I pushed him away and quickly stomped up the stairs, backtracking my steps.

My face was read as I collapse on my bed from anger and embarrassment. I screamed into my pillow. "Having a rough time?" I half expected it to be Ari, but, no; it was Nina, who just walked in.

"_Incredibly_ rough time." I responded.

"Don't worry; you get use to the misery." She muttered grumpily.

I turned to her as moped to her bed and opened a book. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked. She lifted her head, studied me for a second, and then nodded. I took a deep breath and told her _everything_.

_Nico's POV_

Now that we knew where Sam was headed, I was more relaxed. I lay on a hammock with Clay on a boat, not really talking or anything, just thinking. I was wondering what we were going to do we reach the ship. "We can disguise ourselves. Pretend we're with the crew." Clay muttered.

I jumped, "You reading my mind?" I burst out.

She laughed, and then shook her head. "No, I knew we had to do something once we got there, so I just tried giving you an idea."

"Well, it's a good idea. I say we go through with it."

"If all odds fail, _I _say we kill everyone, grab Rachel and Sam, and then skedaddle out of there. _Full proof plan, _eh?" Clay beamed at me.

I chuckled, "I like the sound of that."

"You better." She said before giving me a light kiss.

I smiled at her then returned it, going slightly deeper into it. She reacted fast, deepening it in more. I felt her smiling against the kiss, and then suddenly, the world felt like it was being tilted. _And then we fell off the hammock. _We laughed hysterically, rolling on the floor like idiots. That's when I realized I liked being around Clay.

"That'll teach us to make-out on a hammock." Clay giggled.

"The floor will do, though." I told her then leaned over and kissed her.

"Ugh, gross guys. On the floor, really?" I heard Eliza groan. "Nico, you have the next watch." We ignored her and continued kissing, though we were trying hard not to laugh. "Nico, I'll give you ten seconds or I'll make your lips disappear."

I hurriedly got up and scampered out through the door, knowing all too well Eliza _would_ do that.

_Sam's POV_

It's been three days since I told Nina and we've grown significantly closer. But, at the moment, I was taking my sword-fighting class, which _Ari _was the teacher of. I was beating this other guy, when I noticed Ari watching, studying me. I lost focus and yelped as the other tripped me and held his sword to my neck.

"Good work, Todd. Class dismissed." Ari said, and then everyone left the room.

I stayed on the floor, with my eyes closed, breathing heavily. Just relaxing a bit, I've been working all day; it's about six in the afternoon. I sighed as Ari helped me up, handing me an ambrosia square. We haven't really talked since he kissed me, but I think now's the time. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked him as he handed me a bottle of water. I smoothed down my basketball shorts and fixed my tank top.

He shrugged, crossing his arms. "I told you, I find you attractive." He said.

"Why, though? You go around kissing every girl you're 'attracted' to?" I replied, taking a sip of water.

"No, not _that _kind of attracted. Like… When I read your work, I knew you were the real thing. Not like all these fake girls. The way you were so focused and into you're writing got to me. You're writing was great, too, not even Noel writes like that. You had a way of bringing the words to life, like stepping into your mind for a few minutes." He was slowly advancing towards me while he spoke.

"Tell me you're not just saying that." I said quietly.

He smiled at me, and then my heart leaped. _Please don't tell me I'm starting to like this guy. _"I'm not just saying that. Just say no if you want me to stop." He said, leaning towards me.

His lips met mine and I didn't back away. My emotions were acting on their own as my lips kissed him back. He put his hand on the small of my back and gently pulled me closer to him. We parted, breathing heavily. Somehow, we ended up on the wall.

"I… I can't." I told him, before he kissed me again.

"You already _did._" He reminded me.

I smiled weakly. "I have a boyfriend."

"You _kissed back. _How can you go back to Simon after _this_? I know you felt something, hell, _I _felt something, and I never do." He searched my eyes, and then somehow, that reminded me of Nico.

_Oh gods, I miss Nico, _I thought suddenly. I gently pushed Ari off me. "I'm going through a few things right now. I just can't – not anymore. I'll end it with Simon, I just don't know where that'll leave _us._" I told him, hoping he'll understand.

He nodded, and then took the gold ring off his finger. It expanded and formed into a sword, then molded into a spear my height. "Go do whatever you have to do. I'll be here, practicing." He said, not looking at me.

I nodded, and then left the room. I felt bad, I cheated on Simon, and then I left Ari alone, after I made out with him. Kind of like when I almost let Nico kiss me back at Camp Half-blood when I was with Simon. My dad is the patron of _truth _and I _cheat? _The _opposite _of truth? He must be proud of me.

"Of course he's not proud of me! I betrayed the goddamn… gods." I said to myself, also confusing myself.

"You _what_?" I heard someone behind me say. I turned; I was facing a girl, about three years older than me, with red puffy hair and green eyes. "Why would you ever betray the gods? Why would everyone on this ship betray them? Sure, they're asses most of the time, but they're the reason we're all here. What would you do if Kronos destroyed the word? Which world are you going to be living in? The _destroyed _one?"

"Alright, that's enough, Oracle." An older girl took the red-head by the hair, and nodded at me. Red screamed and thrashed, then was dragged away with the help of two others.

I stood, stunned. _That's certainly made me think. "_Sam, there you are. I need to talk to you." Simon enveloped me in a hug.

"I cheated on you with Ari!" I burst out, and then covered my mouth.

He stared at me. Then started… chuckling. Then he started cracking up. I watched him, thinking that my boyfriend, or rather, ex-boyfriend, has gone crazy. "Whoa, _that's _a relief!"

"_What?_" I cried.

"I cheated on you with Noel at the pool the other day! I felt really bad, I really did, and it's why I've been avoiding you these past few days." _I didn't even notice. _He continued, "We're clearly not into each other, seeing as we both cheated on each other, so, uh, we breaking up or continuing this love affair?"

I was so surprised. "Uh, I, um, yeah, I guess we're breaking up." I responded.

"Yeah. Um, sorry? Erm… Bye?" He held his hand out.

"Good…bye?" I shook his hand. He smiled awkwardly and walked back the way he came from. "Jerk." I muttered.

I rounded the corner of the hallway, when I came across someone. He had… shaggy hair. Pale skin. Dark eyes. He… was Nico. "Nico?" I whispered.

He smiled then hugged me. I didn't know whether I should push him away, kill him, or return the hug. I just stood stiff, and then he backed away. "Come on, Sam, we got to get out of here." He said, then took my hand and started pulling me towards him.

I snatched my hand away from him. His expression broke my heart. "Nico? Hurry we- Sam!" _Clay _hugged me, I –again-stood frozen. She pulled away, and then slipped her hand into Nico's.

I stared at their intertwined hand. Then looked back at Nico, whose expression was now unreadable. Eliza then appeared next to Clay and was about to hug me, when Ari spotted me. He eyed Nico, Clay, and Eliza then looked back at me. He pulled me a few feet away from the others and took my hand.

"What did Simon say?" He asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "He… He took it pretty well. He-" Ari cut me off with a kiss.

All I was thinking was _I AM DEAD._

* * *

**A lot of kissing involved in this chapter. Huh. My conscious must be telling me something, haha. Anyway, I hope you like the sudden turn of events in this chapter, and I hope you will review. Maybe I'll update a lot quicker :D**


End file.
